Aurelion Sol/Příběh
Uvedení Příchod Aurelion Sola odhalovala animace na oficiálním facebookové stránce. 600px 600px Krátký příběh |300px|right„Padni na kolena. Uctívej mě. Pros. Jsou to všechno přijatelné reakce.“ Aurelion Sol kdysi zaplňoval nezměrnou kosmickou prázdnotu obdivuhodnými nebeskými tělesy, které sám stvořil. Nyní je však nucen svou moc používat podle rozkazů vesmírné říše, jež ho svými pletichami uvrhla do poddanství. Aurelion Sol je připraven získat zpět svou svobodu, i kdyby to znamenalo z nebe strhnout i tu poslední hvězdu. Jediné, po čem touží, je vrátit se zpět na nebesa a vytvářet nové hvězdy. Příběh Aktuální= Přelet komety je často předzvěstí času zvratů a neklidu. Nejedna říše rozkvetla pod záštitou těchto nebeských poslů a nespočetně civilizací v jejich záři padlo. Dokonce i samotné hvězdy mohou přeci spadnout z nebe. Tak se to alespoň vypráví v příbězích. Za všemi těmi legendami se však skrývá mnohem víc – záře komety halí do svého hávu vesmírné stvoření nepředstavitelné síly. Toto stvoření, kterému dnes říkáme Aurelion Sol, bylo starobylé už v době, kdy se první trosky mrtvých hvězd shlukly, aby se z nich později staly planety. Byl zrozen z prvního výdechu samotného stvoření a jeho posláním se stalo bloudit rozlehlou prázdnotou a zaplňovat ji divy z mihotajícího se světla. Přivádět k životu nekonečnou vesmírnou šíři ho naplňovalo radostí a pýchou. Nebeský drak je cizokrajným tvorem a jako takový se Aurelion Sol jen zřídkakdy setkal se stvořením sobě rovným. Jak se začaly ve vesmíru objevovat nové formy života, mnohé z primitivních národů hleděly na jeho nebeské dílo s údivem. Ten pohled jim bral dech. Drakovi taková pozornost lichotila, a proto se po čase začal zajímat o civilizace v rozpuku, které svou filozofii vystavěly na pátrání po původu jeho hvězd. Toužil po hlubším spojení s jednou z mála ras, kterou považoval za hodnou jeho pozornosti. A tak si vesmírný drak zvolil to nejctižádostivější plémě ze všech, které by poctil svou přítomností. Těch pár vyvolených bylo odhodláno odhalit taje vesmíru a i bez jeho pomoci se jim povedlo dostat se mimo svou domovskou planetu. Bylo složeno mnoho veršů o tom památném dni, kdy Stvořitel hvězd sestoupil na maličký svět a vyjevil svou existenci Targoňanům. Na nebi se strhla nevídaná hvězdná bouře – oblohu pohltil hvězdný oheň. Ta podívaná byla stejně tak překrásná jako strašlivá. Kosmické divy se hemžily a třpytily v útrobách toho stvoření. Nové hvězdy se rozzářily jasným světlem a souhvězdí se přeskupovala podle jeho rozmarů.Němý údiv nad jeho zářivou mocí vedl Targoňany k tomu, aby Aurelion Sola odměnili darem, jenž by ztělesňoval jejich posvátnou úctu. Proto mu darovali skvostnou korunu posázenou hvězdokamy a Aurelion Sol si ji hned nasadil. Po nějakém čase se již znuděný Aurelion Sol rozhodl vydat se zasévat nová tělesa zpět do úrodné prázdnoty vesmíru. Ale čím víc se vzdaloval od toho malého světa, tím silněji cítil, jak cosi svírá jeho samotnou podstatu. Něco, co jej táhne ze současné cesty a svádí jej jinam! Slyšel hlasy – křik, rozkazy. To vše napříč rozlehlým vesmírem. Ukázalo se, že koruna, kterou obdržel, není vlastně žádným darem. Rozezlen bojoval s těmito cizími nutkáními a snažil se svá pouta zpřetrhat silou. Brzy však zjistil, že každý útok na jeho nové pány navěky uhasil jednu hvězdu na nebeské klenbě. Mocná magie nyní vázala Aurelion Sola a nutila jej používat svou moc výhradně ve prospěch Targonu. Bojoval s obrněnými šelmami, které rvaly na kusy samotná vlákna vesmíru. Utkal se s jinými kosmickými stvořeními – některé z nich znal již od počátku věků. Po celá tisíciletí bojoval ve válkách vedených Targonem a drtil veškerý odpor, čímž Targonu pomohl vybudovat říši za hranicemi vlastního světa. Všechny ty úkoly byly mrháním jeho velkolepého talentu. Byl to přeci on, kdo rozdmýchal světlo ve vesmíru! Proč by se měl podvolit těm nižším bytostem? |300px|left Jak jeho staré úspěchy pomalu mizely z neudržovaných nebes, Aurelion Sol se už smířil s tím, že si již nikdy nebude moci vychutnat hřejivé teplo nově rozžehnuté hvězdy. A pak to pocítil – jeho nedobrovolný pakt oslabil. Hlasy z koruny se ozývaly stále méně; dohadovaly se mezi sebou, zatímco jiné vytrvale mlčely. Neznámá katastrofa, kterou nedokázal předvídat, znesvářila ty, kdož draka spoutali. Nebyli jednotní a jejich pozornost se zatoulala jinam. Do jeho srdcí se vplížila naděje. Hnán vábivou šancí na blížící se svobodu přichází Aurelion Sol na svět, kde to všechno začalo: na Runeterru. Bude to právě tady, kde se štěstěna konečně obrátí v jeho prospěch. Civilizace napříč galaxiemi budou svědky jeho vzpoury a opět uzří jeho sílu. Všichni poznají, jaký osud čeká ty, kdo se pokusí zmocnit síly vesmírného draka. |-| Dvojí rozbřesk= Povědomé slunce tohoto světa se stále ještě schovává za obzorem. Dole se rozkládá drsná a neuhlazená země. Pokřivená pohoří tvoří přirozené hranice a táhnou se přes prázdnou zemi jako natahující se prsty. Paláce (nebo spíš to, co se za ně vydává) se bídně vyvyšují nad nejnižšími z kopců. Zakřivení planety se snoubí s hvězdami tak poklidně a s takovou ladností – jen málokdo z těch lidí tam dole tu krásu viděl na vlastní oči. Potulují se všude po světě a slepě se chytají každého stébla, které by jim pomohlo prozřít... Není žádným překvapením, že si ani nevšimli, že jejich říše byla dobyta. A ani to nejsou schopní pochopit. Ten plamenný žár, který obklopuje mé tělo, jak letím vstříc svému cíli, osvětluje svět pode mnou. Dole se ti tvorečci ustrašeně seskupují na sebemenších úrodných plochách a válčí mezi sebou. Ach, jak jen zírají a ukazují si, zatímco letím nad jejich hlavami. Slyšel jsem jména, kterými mě častují: prorok, kometa, příšera, bůh, démon... Tolik pojmenování, ale ani jedno nevystihuje mou podstatu. Nad rozlehlou pouští mě najednou bodne hluboko uvnitř – cítím tu známou magii vyzařující z trůnu hlavní civilizace, nyní v rukou těch divochů. Hle! Rozestavěný obrovský sluneční disk. Ti ubozí otroci se při pohledu na mě buší do hlavy a strhávají si šaty. Jejich krutí páni ve mně bez pochyby vidí dobré znamení. Jsem ohnivá kometa přelétající přes oblohu. Můj zářivý přelet bude zvěčněn ve formě těch jejich neohrabaných piktogramů vytesaných do kamene. Vidí ve mně požehnání nebeského boha za jejich bohulibou práci. K smíchu. Jediným účelem toho slunečního disku je soustředit majestátnost slunce do jednoho z těch lidí, toho „nejlepšího“. Poté se z něj stane přesně to, co tahle planeta potřebuje – další nesnesitelný polobůh. Vymstí se jim to. Ale předpokládám, že chvilku to přežijí... možná tak jedno dvě tisíciletí, než padnou a nebo je nahradí jiní. |300px|right Jak přelétám nad osamělou stepí, poušť pode mnou se ztrácí v noční temnotě. Krajina se pomalu mění a za nízkými skalami se začínají zelenat první stébla trávy. Poklidnou scenérii pastvin náhle vystřídá pole poseté mrtvými těly a zalité krví. Přeživší se mlátí hlava nehlava svými hrubě otesanými sekyrami za hlasitých bojových pokřiků. Jedna strana výrazně prohrává. Vedle svíjejích se zraněných válečníků stojí kůly, na kterých jsou naraženy lebky srnců. Ti, kteří se ještě udrželi na nohou, jsou obklíčeni jezdci na podivných chlupatých tvorech. Když mě ti chudáci spatřili, jejich srdce zahořela udatností. Ranění se z posledních sil chopili svých seker a luků a jejich poslední vzdor zasáhl útočníky zcela nepřipravené. Nezůstanu tady, abych sledoval, jak to dopadne. Už jsem to viděl tisíckrát: přeživší vytesají mou podobu do skály jako ohnivou kometu. Za tisíc let budou vlát nad hlavami jejich potomků prapory s kometou, zatímco pojedou do stejně úmorné bitvy. Rozum mi zůstává stát nad tím, že věnují tolik úsilí zaznamenávání vlastní historie, ale nepoučí se ze svých chyb. I já jsem musel vypít svůj kalich hořkosti. Ať si pokračují v tom nicotném kolotoči. Můj let mi odhaluje další obyvatele této planety. Jejich počínání není nijak výjimečné: ukazují si, poklekají, obětují panny na kamenných oltářích. Vzhlíží vzhůru, vidí kometu a nikdy je nenapadne zajímat se o to, co se skrývá za jejím plamenným hávem. Místo toho si ze mě pouze slepě dělají modlu a kazí majestátnost mé skutečné podoby. Vyspělejší – a to říkám velmi nadneseně – formy života vzhlížejí k nebesům, sledují můj pohyb a zaznamenávají jeho souřadnice do svých almanachů místo toho, aby mne využívali pro své povídačky. To je alespoň trochu osvěžující novinka. Ale i přes první náznaky vyvíjejícího se intelektu se zdá, že jsem podle nich pouze pravidelný nebeský úkaz s předvídatelnou dráhou letu. Ach, ty skutky, kterých by mohli dosáhnout, kdyby jen... Ale nemá cenu zoufat si nad promarněným potenciálem prostých pozemských tvorů. Není to tak úplně jejich chyba. Zdá se, že evoluce to na tomto světě nemá zrovna nejlehčí. Ale žel bohům, ty jejich hlouposti už mě nebaví. Svíravá energie mých magických pout mě nutila potácet se z jednoho nicotného světa na druhý po celá staletí. A nyní mě dovedla sem, zpět na ten povědomý nepříjemný kus skály. Hvězda, která dala život této planetě, byla jedním z mých raných výtvorů. Stvořil jsem ji z čiré záře a lásky. Ach, ten překrásný okamžik, kdy se poprvé rozžehla a zářila všemi barvami, které svou nádheru zjeví pouze svému stvořiteli. Jak moc mi chybí praskání energie čerstvě zrozené hvězdy a teplo, které příjemně rozpaluje můj obličej. Ten pocit, když mi čerstvé hvězdné plameny plápolají mezi prsty. Každá hvězda vyzařuje zcela jedinečnou energii. Vzácnou. Takovou, která odráží podstatu duše jejího stvořitele. Hvězdy jsou jako vesmírné sněhové vločky, jejichž údělem je prozářit nekonečnou temnotu. |300px|left Mé drahé vzpomínky však pošpinila zrada. Ano, to tady mě Targon ošálil a udělal ze mě sluhu. Ale teď není čas na zabývání se dávnými chybami. Ty ztrouchnivělé Aspekty po mně chtějí, abych v jejich jménu zabránil dalšímu průniku. A náhle spatřím ji. Válečnice vybraná z tohoto světa stojí sama na vrcholku jedné z nižších hor a ohání se svým kopím, vykovaným z hvězdného kamene. Pozoruje mě skrze přivlastněné tělo, pouhá jiskřička vydávající se za blesk. Silný cop kaštanově hnědých vlasů jí spadá přes rameno na zlatý hrudní plát, který chrání její bledou kůži posetou pihami. To jediné, co lze spatřit z obličeje zakrytého bitvami ošlehanou helmou, jsou rudě žhnoucí oči. Pantheon – ztělesněná targonská bojovnost. Není však první z tohoto světa, kdo se oděl do stejného pláště a říká si stejným jménem. A nebude ani poslední. Její třpytivá kápě se třepotá ve větru, když vtom svalnatou paží udělá pohyb, jakoby tahala za velký neviditelný řetěz. Cítím to škubnutí hrubě očarovaných pout, táhnou mě k hoře přesně na místo, kde stojí. Křičí na mě. Řev jejího hlasu vybuchuje uvnitř mé mysli, přenášen tou nesnesitelnou korunou osázenou hvězdokamy. Všechny ostatní vjemy utichnou, jakmile pronikne do mé mysli. „Draku!“ hovoří ke mne, jako bych byl nějakou okřídlenou ještěrkou prskající plamínky. „Uzavři jejich bránu!“ poroučí mi a ukazuje špičatým kopím směrem na dno skalnaté rozsedliny. Nemusím shlížet na tu podivně narušenou realitu tam dole. Cítil jsem ty jedovaté výpary otravující tento svět už před svým příletem. Místo toho se zadívám na Pantheon. Dívčiny oči se rozšířily – očekává, že poslušně splním příkaz jako hodný pejsek. Ne, dnešek bude jiný. Poučil jsem se ze svých chyb. |300px|right “ Drak ,“ říkám pomalu. „Jsi si jistá, že je moudré poroučet mi tak hloupým jménem?“ Pantheonina ruka na zlomek okamžiku povolí pevně sevřené kopí. Poodstoupí ode mne, jako by ji těch pár kroků dokázalo ochránit před mým hněvem. „Zavři tu bránu,“ opakuje, tentokrát důrazněji, jako bych první příkaz neslyšel. Mluví hlasitěji, ale tím nedokáže zakrýt, že se jí chvěje hlas. Vrhne na mne své kopí, jako by mi taková titěrná věc mohla ublížit. Tohle je poprvé, kdy vidím Aspekt Targonu otřesen. Není zvyklá na to, aby mi musela příkazy opakovat. „Vypořádám se s tou páchnoucí hrůzou, až to uznám za vhodné, drahá Pantheon.“ „Udělej, co přikazuji, draku!“ řve zplna hrdla toto ztělesnění Pantheona, „nebo je s tímto světem amen!“ „Tento svět byl ztracen ve chvíli, kdy se Targon poddal své nadutosti.“ Cítím, jak se Pantheonin vztek mísí se zmatkem. Pokouší se mne znovu ovládnout pomocí magického řetězu. Až teď si uvědomuje, že už o tom vím. Targon je znesvářen, jeho pozornost se upíná jinam, a tak si nevšiml, že magie mých okovů se pomalu vytrácí. Pantheon na mě ještě jednou zakřičí, tentokrát se nemohu bránit. Drsné očarování ovládne mou vůli. Obrátím svou pozornost na průrvu. Kdysi se v tom úrodném údolí zelenala kotlina, nyní je však zadušena plazivými fialovými výpary. Cítím přítomnost Dětí Prázdnoty, jak si hledají cestu skrz vlákna reality pomocí proudů neviditelné energie. Trhají závoj, jenž odděluje nicotu, a budují tak průchod na tento svět. |300px|left Přitahuje je to ke mně, ty zrůdy s mnoha páry očí a krunýři tvrdými jako skála. Chtěli by mne pozřít, byl bych tou nejvzácnější delikatesou. V zákoutí své mysli vykouzlím představu slunečních výhní, které jsem zažehával, než jsem byl spoután. Takových výhní, ve kterých jsem nechal zaplanout bezpočet srdcí nových hvězd. Chrlím proudy čirého hvězdného plamene a pálím na prach bezpočet oněch příšerných tvorů, dokud nejsou donuceni stáhnout se zpět do své pokřivené nekonečnosti. Z nebes prší doutnající prázdné schránky jejich těl. Jsem překvapen, že se zcela nerozložily v mém plameni, ale je pravdou, že Děti Prázdnoty nechápou, jak to v tomto vesmíru funguje. Ve vzduchu se vznáší odporný puch. V samotném středu té otravy cítím vůli... hladovou a nezlomnou, zcela se odlišující od ostatních bezduchých Dětí Prázdnoty. Pulzující rána na tváři reality se roztahuje a bublá; pokřivuje vše, čeho se dotkne. Cokoliv, co žije na druhé straně, se právě teď chechtá. Pantheon na mě znovu něco křičí, ale tentokrát na její příkazy nedbám. Tato podivná prasklina mezi vesmíry mě přitahuje. Není první svého druhu, se kterou se setkávám, avšak něco na ní je jiné a nezbývá mi než obdivovat děsivý um, se kterým byla vytvořena. Pouze hrstka tvorů je schopna vnímat její složitost a ještě méně z nich vládne tak obrovskou silou, aby pokroutili tkaninu existence. Ve svém srdci vím, že tak výjimečnou trhlinu nemohl vytvořit žádný obyčejný tvor. Ne. Za tímhle narušením se skrývá něco víc. Chvěji se při představě, co za stvoření by bylo schopno vytvořit tak těkavou bránu. Nepotřebuji, aby na mě Pantheon dál štěkala rozkazy. Sám vím, co je třeba vykonat dál; stejně byly Pantheoniny požadavky vždy dost omezené. Chce, abych na tu trhlinu vrhl hvězdu, jako bych snad mohl vypálit takovou zpráchnivělou meziprostorovou průrvu a mít to jednoduše za sebou. A tihle omezení polobozi jsou mými vězniteli? Dobrá. Nemýlí se ale v tom, že tento problém vyřeší žhnoucí kosmický zázrak. Budu si hrát na poslušného přisluhovače ještě na krátký okamžik. Tohle si užiju. Jednak si to zapamatují, jednak je příjemné upustit trochu páry a znovu dělat to co kdysi. Ale hlavně proto, abych ukázal té cizí inteligentní bytosti, ať už je to cokoliv, že mně se nikdo v mé vlastní dimenzi vysmívat nebude. |300px|right Základní prvky atmosféry se shlukují na můj pokyn a pomalu formují plazmovou anomálii. Vzdouvající se hvězdný prach vybuchuje podle mého nevyřčeného rozkazu. Výsledkem je trpasličí napodobenina jedné z mých překrásných chloub v hlubinách vesmíru. Nemohu přeci na tento maličký svět vrhnout celou hvězdu. Třpytivá nádhera mladičké hvězdy mi prolétne mezi prsty. Připojí se k ní dvě její sestry, které jsou neustále po mém boku. Ladně kolem mne tančí, mohl bych ten balet sledovat po celé věky. Jejich doběla rozžhavená jádra pohlcují prachová mračna a hmotu, jež k nim přitahuji. Stane se z nás hvězdná bouře, ztělesněná noční obloha, děsivý tajfun nebeského ohně. Tvořím víry žhnoucího hvězdného prachu, které vyzařují horko tak čiré a hutné, že spalují samotnou auru tohoto světa, čímž se navždy vpalují do jeho těla. Jiskřící proudy slunečního ohně tančí ve středu trhliny. Gravitaci taví vzdouvající se vlny barev, které jsou pro většinu tvorů neviditelné. Jak mé hvězdy nasávají více paliva, zakřivují hmotu samotnou, a žhnou tak ještě silněji a jasněji. Ta podívaná je dech beroucí: vodopády oslepujícího světla a spalujícího žáru takové síly, že na zlomek okamžiku vytváří nová barevná spektra. Mám husí kůži z toho, jak krásné to je. Vymýtil jsem celé lesy. Vypařil řeky. Horské stěny se bortí a po úbočích se řítí laviny kouře. Neúnavní otroci budující sluneční disk, bojující vojáci, hvězdáři, uctívači. Ti, kdo jsou vystrašení, prorokové konce světa, lidé hledající naději, noví králové... všichni, kdo spatřili řítící se kometu svým sobeckým pohledem, teď budou svědky zrození supernovy. Napříč tímto ubohým světem se nejtemnější noc mění v ten nejjasnější den. Jaké povídačky si asi vymyslí, aby si ten úkaz vysvětlili? Dokonce i mí targonští pánové byli jen zřídkakdy svědky mé skutečné síly. Žádný pozemský svět nikdy neutržil takovou jizvu, jakou je tato prasklina v kdysi úrodném údolí. Až skončím, nic tady nezbude. Ani to směšné vtělení Pantheona. Nemůžu říct, že by se mi stýskalo po jejím bezduchém štěkání. |300px|left V zářivém dozvuku mé zkázy doutnají ruiny zhroucených hor, které postupně zalévají proudy roztavených sutin. Tuto jizvu zanechám na tomto světě. Mým tělem náhle projede vlna palčivé bolesti, vycházející z té ďábelské koruny. Zaplatím za to. Má hlava se zvrátí dozadu a mé oči zaplňuje hořký pohled na umírající hvězdu. Sevřou se mi srdce. Točí se mi hlava. Zachvátí mě zoufalství, které se odráží až do mé duše, a vyzařuje hluboký nevyslovitelný smutek, jako když přijdete o něco velice drahého, ale přitom víte, že si za to můžete sami. Nějaký zvědavý tvoreček se mne kdysi dávno zeptal, jak je možné, že si pamatuji každou hvězdu, kterou jsem stvořil. Kdyby jen mohl cítit, jaké to je stvořit hvězdu, pak by pochopil, jak hloupá otázka to je. Proto poznám, když i jediná z mých miláčků pohasne. A s ní zanikne i kousek mé vlastní duše. Slyším, jak jí zvoní hrana tam nahoře na nebesích. Zaplane naposledy jasným světlem, kterým oslní své bratry a sestry. Má srdce se tříští, když nebesa takto pohasnou. Je to krutá odplata za mé činy. Zprotivil jsem se Targonu tím, že jsem použil své schopnosti proti jednomu z nich. Jedno slunce je cena za život jednoho Pantheona. Je to cena za můj nespoutaný hněv. A s tak neotesaným čarodějnictvím se musím potýkat. Ve vteřině se znovu zmocnili vlády nad mou vůlí a vyslali mne splnit další úkol. Na žádném jiném světě, který jsem dosud navštívil, jsem nepocítil takový náznak svobody, ať už byl sebevíc pomíjivý. Ale poučil jsem se z jejich chyb. Malá část mé mysli je nyní volná a až nastane ten správný čas, vrátím se zpět na tento svět, přijdu na kloub té prapodivné energii a nadobro zpřetrhám provazy, jež mě poutají. Vcítím se do esence války, která se kroutí a převaluje v tělech svých schránek napříč vesmírem. Nebyla zrovna nadšením bez sebe, že přišla o své smrtelné vtělení na tomto světě. Už byl určen nový nebožák, který se stane příštím Pantheonem – voják z Rakkoru, kmene obývajícího úpatí hory Targon, jenž vysává její sílu jako pijavice. Jednoho dne se s novým vtělením Pantheona setkám. Třeba se poučí a najde si jinou zbraň než to směšné kopí. Cítím Pantheonovy nebeské příbuzné – jsou rozeseti po celém vesmíru. Jejich pozornost je nyní upřena sem na tento svět, kde byl jeden z jejich pozemských Aspektů zničen jejich vlastní zbraní. Jejich zmatení se mísí s rostoucím zoufalstvím, jak se navzájem obviňují a snaží se znovu získat plnou kontrolu nad mými činy. Tolik bych si přál vidět, jak se tváří. Vzlétám navzdory gravitaci tohoto světa, Runeterry, a cítím z Targonu emoci, kterou jsem u nich dosud nepoznal. Strach. Tvorba |300px|right Navzdory předchozím potížím jsme draka i nadále považovali za skvělý archetyp a vynikající námět na šampiona, takže naším prvním úkolem bylo pokusit se najít pro toho našeho dráčka nějaký vhodný motiv nebo styl. Zkoušeli jsme draky s motivem země a kouře a pak se ho snažili zasadit do několika runeterrských frakcí. Ale ať už jsme ho navlékli do noxijské zbroje, magitechnického pláštěnebo ionského roucha, pořád to nebylo tak nějak ono – náš drak nepůsobil na Runeterře nijak zvlášť výjimečně. Tak jsme začali přemýšlet ve větším měřítku. V tu dobu se nám do rukou dostala nová kresba od našeho týmu pro tvorbu základů hry – tedy od Rioterů, kteří byli právě uprostřed úprav vzhledu a historie hory Targon. Uvědomili jsme si, že to je přesně ono. Místo abychom se snažili draka zakomponovat do nějaké ze stávajících frakcí, můžeme ho nechat přijít z vesmíru, jenž se rozkládá za hranicemi Runeterry! Hora Targon už stejně sloužila jako určitý most mezi Runeterrou a světem na obloze (konkrétně prostřednictvím Leony a Diany), takže přimknout k ní i rozpracovanou verzi tohoto šampiona vypadalo jako naprosto přirozené řešení. Když nic jiného, mohli jsme se pořádně rozmáchnout a pojmout ho ve větším stylu než kohokoliv jiného před ním. A co si budeme povídat: když přijde na draky, musíte s epickými rozměry prostě počítat. Dračí mechanismy Jelikož se nám již začaly rýsovat základy postavy, mohli jsme se pustit do přemýšlení, jakým způsobem bude vesmírný drak v League of Legends fungovat. Bude útočit ocasem? Bude létat? Bude mít křídla? Šupiny? Bude chrlit oheň? Na všechny tyto otázky jsme potřebovali znát odpovědi, takže jsme narychlo spíchli testovací verzi draka a poslali ho do Žlebu. Sice jsme ještě neměli hotové jeho schopnosti, ale i tak nám bylo jasné, že jeho tvar a velikost moc neodpovídají šampionovi, kterého jsme chtěli stvořit. První verze ocasu se vlekla v jeho stopách, díky čemuž ho mohli protivníci velice snadno zasáhnout ručně mířenými střelami. Říkali jsme si, že bychom to tak mohli nechat – jelikož je drak mohutný, byl by zkrátka tank. Jenže to neladilo s naší představou vesmírného čarovného stvoření, a tak jsme začali s tím ocasem provádět různé prapodivné grafické a herní kejkle. Kromě toho, že vypadal spíš jako had než jako drak, se také mohl schovat v onom trojitém křoví v horní lajně, a pak by měl hlavu v jedné části křoví, prostředek těla ve volném prostoru a špičku ocasu v dalším křoví. Jaký dopad by to mělo na výhled na mapu? Zkoušeli jsme tedy různé další tvary a nakonec jsme pro tělo našeho draka našli inspiraci přímo na noční obloze: kometu, jejíž jádro jasně plane, ale ocas se zvolna rozplývá. Náš šampion je tedy zpočátku hmotný, ale směrem k ocasu získává víc a víc éterický nádech (nemluvě o hvězdách, jimiž je jeho tělo poseto). "Nakonec jsme pro tělo našeho draka našli inspiraci přímo na noční obloze: kometu, jejíž jádro jasně plane, ale ocas se zvolna rozplývá." |300px|left Tenhle nápad se dočkal dobrého přijetí. Byli jsme na správné cestě. Teď jsme museli vymyslet, jak bude drak skutečně vypadat ve hře. Moc dobře jsme si uvědomovali, že v různých částech světa jsou draci znázorňováni odlišně (v západní mytologii jsou draci obrovští, létající tvorové chrlící oheň, v Orientu zase mají podobu vodních hadů), takže jsme se snažili najít nějaké styčné body, aniž bychom se výrazně přikláněli jedním nebo druhým směrem. A zároveň jsme se také začali zabývat drakovou osobností. Stvořit obřího vesmírného draka je fajn, ale kdo to vlastně je? Jak zasadíme toto galaktické stvoření do našeho světa? Jak nebo proč vůbec přichází do kontaktu s obyvateli Runeterry? Drak jako rocková hvězda Co přesně je tedy ten obří kosmický drak zač? Nejprve jsme přemýšleli o vesmíru jako takovém a o tom, co v něm vlastně dělá. Po prozkoumání několika slepých uliček jsme se na něj začali dívat jako na hvězdného stvořitele, na entitu, která při svém putování hlubinami kosmu doslova vytváří celé galaxie. Není to žádná krvelačná bestie jako třeba Rek’Sai, nýbrž umělec – překrásný, čarovný tvor, jenž po staletí rozséval po noční obloze nespočetná souhvězdí. Tato myšlenka dobře souzněla s jeho vznikajícím vzhledem, takže jsme se jí drželi. Ale pořád tomu něco chybělo. Něco, co vás zarazí, co nečekáte, díky čemu vám celek utkví v paměti. Prostě čtvercový kolík natlučený do kruhového otvoru osobnosti. Tak jsme jeho velkolepost okořenili špetkou pompéznosti. Jako vzor jsme interně hodně používali Davida Bowieho. Měl vlastně všechny charakterové rysy našeho draka: umělec, arogantní, krásný… a ten jeho Ziggy Stardust, to bylo přesně to, co jsme hledali. Chtěli jsme, aby byl náš drak nejen pořádně samolibý a velikášský, ale hlavně, aby na to měl nárok. Představte si, že by k vám přišel Freddie Mercury, naparoval se, že je nejlepší hudebník na světě… a pak by si sednul ke klavíru a vystřihl Bohemian Rhapsody. Nejspíš byste tam jen stáli s otevřenou pusou a zamumlali něco jako: „No, tak asi jo.” Že ano? Přesně takového efektu jsme chtěli s naším drakem docílit, akorát místo aby složil jeden z nejvýznamnějších hitů 70. let, vytváří celé galaxie. Jen si představte, jaké musí mít ego! Bude to ten nejnafoukanější a nejnadutější zmetek, jakého jste kdy viděli, ale stejně ho budete milovat. Samozřejmě jsme mu museli citlivě zvolit jméno. Nejgrandióznější tvor celého všehomíru přece nemůže být žádný „Mates“ nebo „Kuba“ – chce to něco velkolepějšího. Po týdnech hrátek s různými přízvisky jsme nakonec vymysleli něco adekvátně uměleckého, okázalého a… prostě velkého: Aurelion Sol. "Ale pořád tomu něco chybělo. Něco, co vás zarazí, co nečekáte, díky čemu vám celek utkví v paměti. Prostě čtvercový kolík natlučený do kruhového otvoru osobnosti." Když jsme tedy konečně vyřešili bod „kdo“, zbývala druhá velká otázka: „proč“? Proč tu vlastně je? Vrátili jsme se k hoře Targon a začali přemýšlet, jaká všemožná spojení by mohla mít s Aurelion Solem, a když jsme se seznámili s příběhy Aspektů , řekli jsme si, že bychom mohli tyto dvě věci docela dobře provázat. Vznikl tak příběh o hrdém Aurelion Solovi, kterého Targoňané korunovali na oko pro jeho velkolepost, ale ve skutečnosti proto, aby ho přinutili jim sloužit. Byl prachsprostě podveden – vlastně se stal obětí své arogance – a plnil přání Targoňanů, dokud konečně neobjevil důvod, proč přijít na Runeterru: aby se osvobodil. Nebudeme prozrazovat celý příběh, ale skvěle odpovídá charakteru, který jsme mu dali do vínku. "Vrátili jsme se k hoře Targon a začali přemýšlet, jaká všemožná spojení by mohla mít s Aurelion Solem." Vládce hvězd |300px|right Luke mezitím experimentoval s Aurelion Solovou sadou a v úzké spolupráci s CertainlyT hledal nějaký pořádný ústřední herní prvek. Věděli, že drak bude vládnout velkou magickou silou, ale nemohl být (jak trefně poznamenal RiotWrekz) „akorát čarodějem v dračím kostýmu“. Ve snaze zajistit mu jedinečné postavení mezi mágy se soustředili na plynulý pohyb a zdůraznění ladného vlnění ocasu. Tím nakonec vznikly rotující hvězdy, které kladou nesmírně velký důraz na neustálý pohyb s cílem držet se v ideální vzdálenosti od protivníka. Další zajímavý prvek přidal Hvězdopád, jelikož mění soustavné tancování Aurelion Sola dopředu a dozadu na čelní výpad do žáru bitvy. U Legendární komety se CertainlyT inspiroval myšlenkou, že létání by mělo působit jako odměna, a tak je zapotřebí si jej nějak zasloužit. Nabírání rychlosti na ranveji před vzlétnutím je naprosto parádní, a přitom nabízí nepřátelům Aurelion Sola jasnou příležitost, jak mu jeho start překazit. Postupně, jednu schopnost po druhé jsme skládali sadu, která byla dostatečně impozantní, aby odpovídala Aurelion Solovu příběhu a vizualizaci. "Věděli jsme, že drak bude vládnout velkou magickou silou, ale nemohl být (jak trefně poznamenal RiotWrekz) ‚akorát čarodějem v dračím kostýmu." Dokončení stvořitele Pustili jsme se do závěrečného ladění Aurelion Sola. Upravili jsme jeho model, dotáhli pohyby tak, aby nepůsobil tolik jako mořský tvor, a vzali si do parády i jeho obličej a učinili z původní bestie docela fešáka. Pak přišla na řadu koruna, kterou jsme dokázali provázat přímo se samotným herním systémem. Už jsme věděli, že Aurelion Solův ocas bude mnohem éteričtější než jeho hlava, ale rozhodli jsme se použít fyzičnost přední poloviny těla Stvořitele hvězd ke znázornění vlády, kterou nad ním má targonská koruna, a zároveň přidat hvězdy, které prosvítají zadní polovinou. Tím jsme na jednu stranu zdůraznili jeho dračí podstatu a zároveň tak říkáme hráčům, kam při boji s ním mají posílat své ručně mířené střely a kam ne! Prostě krása. Na závěr jsme vybrali herce, jehož hlas se pro Aurelion Sola nejvíce hodil, a zamířili do studia natočit dabing. Scénář se rodil vlastně sám (Aurelion Sol toho má hodně co říct, zvlášť ostatním šampionům), ale výsledné audio se nám z nějakého důvodu pořád nezamlouvalo. Po několika různých pokusech jsme se rozhodli pro poněkud… neobvyklý přístup a navrhli dabérovi, aby při čtení textu mával rukama jako při tanečním čísle v muzikálu („jazz hands“, jestli víte, o čem je řeč). Zabralo to naprosto úžasně, a jakmile jsme měli hlášky hotové, byli jsme připraveni na balíčku s tímto majestátním tvorem zavázat mašličku a vyslat ho do Žlebu. "Rozhodli jsme se použít fyzičnost přední poloviny těla Stvořitele hvězd ke znázornění vlády, kterou nad ním má targonská koruna." Citáty Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni